0100 am
by MayuAka
Summary: Mungkin ada saatnya, sesuatu terjadi pada waktu dini hari. Satu bisikan terdengar, "Jangan salah sangka, Chihiro. Aku belum memaafkanmu," katanya, tapi reaksi tubuhnya sibuk meminta untuk dipeluk./ Cover bukan punya saya.


**Hai, ini Zokashime, ada yang tahu?/ngarep. Akun saya yang lain dengan nama Kuro Zoka mungkin ada yang kenal?/ngarep(2). Saya memutuskan untuk membuat akun ini dengan nama MayuAka karena memang akun ini khusus mempublish cerita mereka. Mari sebarkan cinta MayuAka yeyeyeyeyyeye. Cerita ini sebagai pembukaan. Yosh, selamat membaca.**

 **.**

…

 **Boys love, typos, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Kurobas belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei**

 **01.00 a.m by Zokashime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Badan bersandar di sofa, kaki naik ke atas meja, light novel fokus tak fokus dibaca. Netranya bergulir, pindah dari kertas berlukis ribuan huruf ke pintu kamar yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Dia diam. Menatap pintu itu dengan sangat datar seperti mayat hidup. Tapi tidak dengan pikiran dan hatinya: dia mengoceh dan mengumpat dengan kesal, _**'Sial, memang dia pikir ini apartemen siapa?'**_

Menutup novel. Matanya berkedip menahan perih karena kantuk yang menyerang. Bangkit berdiri dan mendekati pintu kamarnya. "Akashi, aku ngantuk," ucapnya.

Nging .. Nging .. hanya terdengar suara dengingan nyamuk, bukannya jawaban yang ia harapkan. Dia berdecak, mengintimidasi nyamuk yang terbang. Heran, kenapa malam ini begitu banyak nyamuk.

Melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan angka satu tepat. Dia menahan untuk tidak menguap sampai matanya berair. Dan pada akhirnya harus mengetuk pintu. Toktok .. "Akashi, buka pintu, hey!" ucapnya lagi.

Tak menyangka, seorang Akashi yang mempunyai prilaku dewasa sebelum waktunya itu, bisa bersifat anak kecil yang memang seharusnya. Si merahnya marah hanya karena masalah spele. Hanya karena dia tidak menuruti perintahnya untuk menjemput di sekolah.

Uh, bukannya tak ingin menjemput, tapi siang tadi jalanan sangat ramai dan panas, lagipula dia punya tugas kuliah yang tak bisa ditinggalkan.

Jadi, sore tadi, saat Akashi sampai di apartemennya, dia langsung mendapatkan oleh-oleh cacian, untung nyawa tidak melayang. Setelah itu, mengunci diri di kamar dan dia harus terusir sampai dini hari seperti ini.

Bisa saja dia tidur di sofa, tapi nyamuk-nyamuk laknat sangat mengganggu. Sudah ada 3 bentol di tangan kanannya, ditambah tidak ada bantal dan slimut. Toktok .. "Akashi?". Toktok .. "Oi, Akashi?" Panggilnya lagi.

Dia mendengus kesal. Sudah lebih tiga kali ia memanggil, namun tak ada hasil.

Apa boleh buat. Ia tak mau repot. Jika kau sudah berusaha tapi tetap tidak ada hasil. Tinggalkan. Karena itu merepotkan.

Huh!

.

Klek!

Seongok mahluk hidup menyembul. Surai merah yang acak-acakkan, bibirnya maju karena cemberut, mata yang sedikit terbuka dan berkedip-kedip efek sinar lampu listrik bercampur rasa ngantuk.

Mayuzumi tertawa walau tidak ada 3 detik, kemudian dia menyunggingkan senyum. Siapa yang tak tahan melihat Akashinya seperti ini, apalagi dengan celana kolor selutut dan kaus yang kebesaran ke mana-mana.

"Dasar anak kecil, siapa yang mengizinkanmu memakai pakaianku, hem?" Ucapnya. Dia mengelus rambut Akashi gemas.

"Tsk! Chihiro!" Dia menepis tak suka, juga bibir yang semakin maju menambahnya cemberut.

Cup!

Mayuzumi maju dan mencium bibir merah itu singkat. "Anak kecil, hentikan bibir yang di majukan itu, atau aku cium sampai terlepas. Mau?"

Akashi memelototi dengan tajam sang abu miliknya, sebelum dia berbalik dan menjatuhkan diri lagi di atas tempat tidur.

Mayuzumi mengulas senyum ringan, menutup pintu dan mematikan lampu. Berbaring di samping tuan muda yang hanya miliknya. Menyelimuti tubuh mungil tersebut.

Saat sudah memejamkan mata, dia dikagetkan dengan dua tangan yang membelit tubuhnya, menjerat erat seakan mahluk itu butuh kehangatan lebih darinya. Satu bisikan terdengar, "Jangan salah sangka, Chihiro. Aku belum memaafkanmu," katanya, tapi reaksi tubuhnya sibuk meminta untuk dipeluk.

' _ **Dasar.'**_

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca. Boleh dong tinggalkan jejak. Woosshhhh!**


End file.
